


Want me to prove it?

by Yagirlcheetos



Series: Drabbles and stuff [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Bets, F/M, Lemon, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Smut, never place a bet against Frank Morrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagirlcheetos/pseuds/Yagirlcheetos
Summary: Frank is bragging about his oral skills and (y/n) doesn’t believe it until....
Relationships: Frank Morrison/Reader
Series: Drabbles and stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010067
Kudos: 83





	Want me to prove it?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m kinda obsessed with like Danny & the legion boys

“Dude, I’ve made Julie cum 3 times in under 10 minutes with my tongue alone,” Frank bragged to his basketball team, as they talked about their sex life. You rolled your eyes, picking at the food on your tray. “Like hell you have,” you mumbled, not expecting anyone to hear you. “What was that?” Frank’s head turned towards you, his icy eyes staring into your temple, waiting for you to look at him. “Like hell you have,” you repeated, this time louder. You turned your head to meet his stare and noticed the small smirk tugged on his lips. “And what makes you say that?” He asked, one of his eyebrows raising as his head tilted. The conversations that were happening around you two became quiet, eavesdropping on your conversation.

“I mean c’mon Frank? Three times in under ten minutes with only your tongue? One in fifteen would be more believable,” you moved to stand up but one of his large hands clamped down on your thigh, holding you there. “Want me to prove it?” He asked, causing your cheeks to burn. The entire lunch table was silent now, fully interested in the two of you. “No thanks,” “because you know I’m right,” Frank grinned and you frowned, not knowing how to clap back. “He got you there,” one of the boys grinned, teasingly winking at you. You smirked and stared at Frank, “fine, your house at 5,”

~

And that’s how you ended up a moaning mess beneath him. His tongue ruthlessly punishing your clit. He’s only given you one orgasm but that one was enough to make you extremely sensitive. “Oh fuck!” You cried out, your hands pulling on the curly, dirty blonde hair. His icy blue eyes watched your every movement, while his hands held a vice-like grip on your thighs. His muscles flexed whenever he had to move his head to follow your hips, never allowing the contact to break. His tongue ring only seemed to make your sensitivity worse, the ball bud providing an extra sensation on your clit, and rubbing against your sweet spots when his tongue slipped in you. 

Sweat began to form on your hairline, the tank top that was pushed up to reveal your breasts seemed to cling onto your collarbone. You were already into your next orgasm, waves of pleasure hitting you like a truck. 

Frank flicked his tongue ring against your clit, loving the way you twitched when he did this. He lowered his head so he could slip his tongue into your entrance, a sick wet sound filling the room as he wiggled his tongue around. His nose was pressed against your clit, warm breaths washing over it whenever the exhaled. The feeling of the bud on his tongue rubbing against your walls made your back arch. You let out a half sob, half cry as you came, your thighs trembling and locking against his head. Your body twitched and tears stung your eyes as he continued his assault on your clit. 

Your hands pushed at his head but he didn’t budge, “Nuh uh, you wanted me to prove that I could make a girl cum three times, you’ve got one more to go,” he mumbled against you and you felt a hot tear roll down your cheek. “I-I can’t Frank,” you told him, your voice cracking from the intense amount of pleasure. “You can and will,” he mumbled, circling your bud with the tip of his tongue. Your right left hand gripped onto his, trying to peel it away from your hips. His hand didn’t budge of course, instead, he pulled his hand away from your hip only to grab your wrist and pin it down. Your right hand was tangled in his locks as cries spilled from your lips. 

“Frank please, I can’t,” you whimpered, your toes aching from the constant state of being curled. “You can,” he mumbled against you, moaning quietly. Franks tongue danced around your clit before dipping into you. “F-Fuck, Frank I’m close again,” you whimpered, the feeling of an orgasm building up again, only this time, ten times stronger. “You can’t cum until you admit it,” he muttered against you, sucking your folds into his mouth. “Admit what?” You questioned and he pulled away from you, giving you a few seconds of peace. “Admit that you were wrong and I was right,” he grinned, causing you to roll your eyes, “we’re not in third grade anymore Frank,” you let out a sharp gasp when his teeth gently clamped down on your clit. “Yeah but, I still won,” he smirked, kitty licking the sensitive bud of nerves. “Now say it baby, or I’ll Just have to leave you a honey mess,” he threatened and you frowned. “Fine, you win Frank,” your left hand struggled against his grip but he didn’t let go.

“Hm, good girl,” was all he said before lowering his head, lapping you up like a dessert. His teeth scratched against your clit while he sucked it into his mouth, harshly sucking on it. An electric-like feeling shoot through your veins. Cries and pleas left your mouth as your orgasm was right on the tip. “Please Frank, I’m so fucking close,” you begged and could feel his grin against you. He sucked on your harder, his tongue playing with it as he did this. You cried out his name, feeling your orgasm finally fall off the cliff. Electrifying pleasure ripple through your body. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as your minute fell open. Your entire body tensed, your hand harshly pulling on the strands of hair tangled between your fingers. You heard what sounded like splashing water. “Fuck that was hot,” Frank moaned and he watched you squirt, your juices landing all over his face and neck. “I was hoping to feel this bedsheet on until tomorrow,” Frank fake whined, giving your clit a small kiss. 

Your hips jolted at the action and you grinned, completely satisfied. “Julie is one lucky bitch,” you chuckled and finally let go of his hair, smoothing it out afterwards. “She was,” he corrected and you tilted your head. “Long story, don’t want to get into it,” he let go of your wrist. He sat up and wiping his mouth, “rest up darling because that’s only the tip of the iceberg,” he dipped his head down and placed a kiss on your lips. 


End file.
